This invention relates generally to containers which firmly retain articles in position therein; more particularly it concerns a simple, rugged, article positioning container that is easily molded as a one-piece unit.
There is a continuing need for containers for articles requiring stability within the containers, and protection against damage due to shock loading, in transport. For example, magnetic tape cassettes require such stability and protection against shock loading. Prior containers have not, however, possessed the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as now afforded by the present container.
There is also need for containers which not only protect or cushion retained articles, but which are also sealed against external fluids access, such as water and air, and which prevent inadvertent dumping of their article contents when the containers are opened, as by cover and receptacle swinging open about a hinge location. Camera containers are an example.